Talk:Hawking Eta
Mu Relay? Just to answer why I put the Mu Relay here. The Mu Relay is supposed to be the only route from known space to Ilos. The galactic map puts the path to Ilos in Hawking Eta. The A implies B, B implies C, therefore A implies C rule is in effect; along with "Occam's Razor".--Zimriel 19:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Rachni space? While the rachni queen was going on about the Mu Relay, she let slip that the Relay was in rachni space. If the Mu Relay is indeed at Hawking Eta, then Hawking Eta was (part of) rachni space. Also, the rachni are rediscovered by agents from around Noveria, which (albeit more circumstantially) makes it more likely the rachni came in from one of the adjacent clusters like Hawking Eta than from a remote cluster like, say, the Kepler Verge. --Zimriel 19:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC) The gateway to the rachni? Here I admit I am going on a bit of a limb. But Hawking Eta is the only cluster "we know" (from the above argument) was rachni. The only way there is the Horse Head. The Horse Head is by no means a backwater now, but matters differed in 1 CE. If anyone stumbled on the relay to Hawking Eta then, they might have run into some bugs.--Zimriel 19:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think this is in the Terminus Systems. Presop says "the Alliance has opened bidding for the moon's mineral rights". Terminus Systems are areas not under control the Citadel or Alliance. 20:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :But if the Mu Relay is in this cluster, then it must be in the Terminus Systems because the Council refused to send a fleet there. You have a point though. The exact nature and location of the Terminus Systems is a bit of a headache right now. --Tullis 15:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I suspect the Council wouldn't send the fleet to the Mu Relay because the *other side* is well into the Terminus systems, not the Hawking Eta cluster itself.--LeathamGrant 17:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Can we not use The symbol that is universally used on wikis to reresent people who are deceased, isnt htere a way to make a little number 2 or something. ralok 03:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I like the current symbols. They are consistent, it's not like you have two symbols which look nothing alike, but at the same time it's pretty obvious which one is which. SpartHawg948 04:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) there ya go, now it looks like a line with one or two strikes, it didnt look that way. Before it just looked like a cross but accompanied by its brother symbol it certainly helps get the idea through better. ralok 04:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, pretty sure nothing changed. At least, if there was a change made, it's not in the history. So I think it's the same symbol now as it was before. SpartHawg948 04:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) before it was just a cross representing mass effect two, now its a double cross for two and a single cross for one. it wouldnt be in the history i dont think because arent those boxes somehow technicalyl seperate? it doesnt matter it works this way ralok 04:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) In both games Is it worth noting in the article that Hawking Eta, the Serpent Nebula (home to the Citadel), and the Local Cluster are the only clusters present in both games? TheUnknown285 06:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :No not really. It is just one of those things that isn't trivia material. Lancer1289 06:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Stub Tag I was wondering if we could get a ME2 Cluster image here. We have the Century system with two images, so I don't see why we can't have one here as well. Lancer1289 20:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Position of the Mass relay Just something I noticed, while looking on the pictures of Hawking Eta from ME1 and 2. How comes that the "Century" system is the only system in the cluster in ME1 when in ME2 the mass relay is in "Chandrasekhar"? When you FTL-jump to the cluster in ME1 you arrive at the "Century" system and the other one isnt even there! Did the Mass relay changed the system over the 2 years? Lolmensch4 (talk) 15:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The codex entry for the planet Corang says that there is a relay in the Century System. So, either Hawking Eta has two relays (three if you count the Mu Relay), one that is rarely used, or this is an error. It's most likely a developer error with one team/person intending it to be in Century while whoever coded placement of the relays screwed up and put it in the Chandrasekhar system. TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC)